Candles Story
by Sassy Lei
Summary: A story about a girl who over comes her past but with Spot around its harder to do she finds cover with Jack before long and what her heart was hidding


All these characters belong to Disney I do not own any of them only the ones I've made up and Pounder from Tootsie ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~  
  
By: Sassafras Lei  
  
It was a hot July day, and I, Candle had just stepped foot in Brooklyn for the first time, close to Jacks side (imagine that). We walked down the streets, and past the piers, I was on my way to see one of my good friends; Jack had insisted on going with me though, just to make sure I was safe. That was for the best though, I guessed, because as we walked past the pier I must have caught Spot's fancy. I had been told all about the famous Spot Conlon, and wasn't interested in meeting him any time soon, unless it was necessary. So after Jack had dropped me off at Emma's, and told me to stay there until he came back he went on his way again.  
"What cha doin' in me territory Kelly?" Spot asked, as Jack walked back past the pier.  
"Who was da goil wit'cha?" Spot asked, wanting an answer.  
"She ain't on da market Spot, she ain't fer sell. Go find yerself anuddah whore, ya cant have her" Jack said sternly.  
"Says who? Everything's got a price, i's seen her on da conah before, so i's know she ain't stopped yet" Spot said, pushing it.  
"She ain't been a hooker fer almost a year now, ya stay away from her, if ya touch 'er Spot i's'll kill ya" Jack said getting mad, and clenching a fist at his side.  
"Bull shit, she was wit' one of me boys last week, but i's I'll stay away, from her but I cant say she'll stay away from me. What cha gonna do 'bout it if I's don't dough?" he said turning around.  
"Spot, if ya hurt 'er, I's will kill ya undah stand," Jack said.  
"Why, it ain't like yer goin' out wit' 'er, so what do ya care if I's hurt 'er?" he asked making Jack turn around.  
"I swear ta gawd, if ya hurt her, I will kill ya. I've known her fer as long as I's can remember, she's like jus' like me sistah, so don't screw wit' her emotions" Jack said walking away.  
"Maybe ya should pay more attention ta yer goils, an' what dey do fer a livin'" Spot commented, as Jack walked off.  
A little while later I, and Emma; my friend had headed off to go too bed. But instead of going to bed, we got all done up, jumped out Emma's window, and walked down the lonely roads. It was still early, and the sun was just starting to set in the east. The sunset was always one of my favorite things to watch, but tonight it was different. I stopped out side of the Brooklyn boys lodging house, as Emma walked up the stairs.  
"Well ain't cha comin'? Don't cha wanna meet da guys?" Emma asked, turning around.  
"Yah, i's guess so," I said, walking slowly up to the door.  
I watched Emma walked up behind a guy, and through her arms around him after we walked in.  
"What cha doin' he'ah Em?" he asked, turning around surprised.  
"I's came ta see ya, an' introduce my friend," she pointed over to me.  
"Flame dis is Candle, Candle my boyfriend, Flame" Emma introduced us, and sat on a counter.  
"Do ya play pokah?" Flame asked. "Yah, of coarse" I replied.  
"Well ya wanna play wit' a few of da guys den?" I laughed, but joined in the hand.  
When we were almost done with our first hand of poker an old friend of mine walked in, and had to start his trouble with me once again.  
"Well, well, well, if ain't one of da goils I've implyed before, It's been awhile dough ain't it" J.B. said putting an arm around me.  
"Ya know Candle, J.B.?" Flame said surprised.  
"Yah i's know dis goil real well" he said standing up.  
"I'm out" I said, throwing my cards down, and walking towards the door.  
"Where ya goin' Candy" I cringed, at that name. "Home" was all I had to say.  
"I don't think so, if ya do dat, den I's have ta go ta Manhattan ta get cha now don't I," he said stepping in front of me.  
"What do ya want?" I asked looking up, already knowing the answer, but some part of me told me to be a smart ass about it.  
"Ya know what I's want," he said, running his hand down my left arm, and shoving money in my hand.  
"I ain't sellin', I don't want yer fuckin' money back off," I said, throwing it in his face.  
As I turned around the door opened, and a half way cute guy walked in (my opinion anyways). My green eyes stared for a moment, then when he said something to J.B. I know who it was.  
"Aww, damn it" I said, under my breath.  
{Point of View Change}  
Spot couldn't believe it; in front of him was the girl he had been looking for all afternoon. She stood a inch or two shorter, had dark blonde hair, and green piercing eyes. Spot was stood speechless for a minute but then he spoke up still staring at her.  
"Hey ya must be new, nice ta meet cha, I's Spot Conlon" he said as J.B. walked off, offering a hand.  
"No, I ain't stayin' he'ah, an' da names Candle... Huffman" I said pushing his hand away.  
"So, are ya on a job call den?" he asked.  
"Excuse me?!" "Yah, ya know, who ya wit' ta night J.B., Soles, Ren" Spot stopped, as my smile was replaced with anger.  
"Look, I don't know how ya know my old perfession, an' don't care but since ya ain't heard I'm a newise now, got it!" I said, leaning against the wall.  
"Oh really, well den why were ya wit' J.B. last weekend?" he asked rudely.  
"He didn't pay... how'd ya know dat?" I asked, straitening up.  
"I got eyes ya know, I ain't blind. But since ya insistin' dat ya don't do dat no more, do ya have a boyfriend right now?" Spots asked getting fresh.  
"Not dat it's any of yer business, but no, why?" "'Cause I's like ya, can't cha tell" he said, running his fingers through his hair egotistically.  
"So?" he gave a sigh. "Give me a week, I's ain't impressed ya by den I'll leave ya be, understand it" he said, stuffing his hands in his pockets.  
"Candle ya ready ta go?" Emma asked, walking over.  
"Yah, I'll be out in a minute" I said, looking at Spot.  
"Well it was nice ta meet cha Spot, but I's gotta go now" I said, holding my hand out to him.  
"Yah you to, so I'll see ya tammorw mornin' den, brightin' early" he said, pulling his hand out of his pocket, and shaking mine.  
He turned, and walked away as I looked down at my hand. Spot had left me with money trying to be 'nice' I didn't even do anything. I walked out the front door, and walked with Emma back to her dead parents house. I looked at the money in my hand again, rolled my eyes thinking about it.  
'He's jus' tryin' ta be a smart ass, he knows all he wants is ta get me in bed. The sad thing is dat when it comes ta me any things possible if it includes money, I's would still like ta know how he knew dat bout me, an' boy was he gettin' fresh I should of hit 'im' I sighed, and walked on.  
  
As morning approached on New York, us girls were up with the sun once again. As usual we were getting ready for another day of carrying the banner with the guys. I sighed as Emma kept rushing me along, I grabbed my hat, and looked around for something else. Emma was ready to go she was anxious to see her loving boyfriend again, and she was starting to get annoyed.  
"Come on Candle, please hurry up! I wanna see Flame taday, anyways don't cha got dat date wit' Spot taday to?" Emma asked, looking out her window.  
"Ok I's comin', an' I guess I's got a date wit' Spot.......if dats what cha really wanna call it, I don't really care to much fer 'im dough" I said, jumping down from Emma's window sill after she did.  
"Oh damn, ya didn't tell me Spot knew where ya lived" I said, seeing Spot, and Flame turning a corner.  
"I's thought ya knew, deres only so many places ya can stay in Brooklyn" she said, walking down the road a few feet.  
Emma, and Flame took off down a separate road, and Spot was still a few feet away. I turned my back on him I wasn't looking forwards to spending a whole week with Spot. Spot stood for a moment surprised that I had turned my back on him, he couldn't believe it he was Spot Conlon. He shook it off though, and approached me from behind anyways.  
"So its true den, what dere sayin' on da streets, every single thing does have a price" he said, putting his hands on her hips.  
"No, it ain't even close" I said turning around, and shoving the money at him.  
"Why'd ya give it back?" Spot asked, a little surprised.  
"I's didn't do nuthin' dats why. Anyways I don't take charity from no one, an' I don't even know ya" I replied.  
"It's called payment in advance" I gave a weak laugh. " It's called bein' a jerk, what da ya except ta get out of me?" I implyed sharply.  
"By da way ya actin' not much, an' I's know what its called" he said in a evil tone. I turned, and started to walk in the opposite direction.  
"Come on, look ya gave me five days, an' dis is only day one" Spot said, grabbing my shoulder.  
"Look, I'll say it once, I ain't fer sale, ya can't buy me. Whatevah ya want from me, foist ya gotta get me ta respect ya, den ya go from dere" I said madly.  
"I'll right, I's wont shove money in yer hand no more" he said smiling, as he pushed ideas to the back of his mind.  
"So ya wanna come wit' me ta da piers, so ya can talk?" I sighed, and nodded my head.  
We went, sat and talked, as the day drug on so did our talking. I started out sitting across from him, and by the time Jack found me I was in his arms, talking and laughing with him; talking like we were old friends. We were finally starting to get along with out any problems, then Jack had to show up.  
"Look who found me Kelly" Spot said to Jack, with a look that said I told you so, on his face.  
"What ya do, pay her ta stay wit' ya?" "No, she can leave when ever she wants she knows da way home" he said, with his arm around my shoulder.  
"Well she's gonna come wit' me back ta Manhattan den" Jack said, assuming that he was right.  
"How da ya know if she even wants ta go wit ya ta Manhattan?" Spot asked tighting his grip on my shoulder.  
"Ya wanna go wit' me, don't ya?" he asked sighing, thinking he was right.  
"No, I's wanna stay he'ah, I'll come home when I's ready, I don't need ya ta escort me, I try'd tellin' ya dis before" I said, staring at him.  
"Fine den I's leavein'" he said giving a stare and, turning around.  
  
As he reached the end of the pier he turned around as he did Spot leaned in, and kissed me for the first time. Jacks blood boiled Spot was gonna pay for taking the girl he liked so easily. Jack also assumed that Spot would hurt her, and if her did Spot was gonna pay for it he'd make sure of it. Spot pulled back a minute later, and for the first time saw a smile cross my face. It started getting dark, and Spot walked me home, he stopped outside the house, where we started to talk.  
"I know its only da foist day but......" he stopped, looking for the right word.  
"Yes" I said, before I realized what I had said.  
"You don't even know what I was gonna ask ya" "Yah you were gonna ask me if I'd be yer goil, right?" I asked.  
"Yah, an' ya said yes, woo hoo!" he said surprised.  
"Yah, I did" I said.  
"Den I's I'll see ya in da mornin'" he said, putting his hand in my back pocket.  
I kissed him, and then we both made our way home or to bed. The second morning I woke up before Emma, and sat up. I went to put on my pants, and felt something in the back pocket, I pulled out a wade of money Spot must have stuck in there the night before. I shook my head, and got dressed, I made sure not to wake Emma as I left though. I made my way to were Spot sold in the mornings, I was mad at him. I pulled out the money one more time counting it, twenty-five bucks. Seeing him in the distance I quickened my pace, I went up to him and pulled him into the near by alley slamming him against the wall.  
"Mornin' Hun" Spot said sweetly ignoring the little pain. I pulled the money out of my pocket, and held it up, he sighed at me.  
"Why wont ya keep it?" he asked, taking it back once again.  
"I'm not a hooker any more, is that what yer tryin' ta get me ta feel like?" I asked, looking him in the eye. He looked at me, and his eyes went misty, I couldn't even begin to see what he was thinking.  
"No, I jus' want ya ta take da money wit' out feelin' threated to become a whore again" Spot lied to her feeling safe about it.  
"I'm startin' ta think dats what ya want of me" I said, stepping back from him as if I was gonna run.  
"Dats not what I said" he argued.  
"Naw, but dats what cha implied" I said, feeling threatened.  
"Look I's jus' want ya ta be happy" he lied, shoving the money in my back pocket once again.  
"Fine" I said, as we walked off to get our morning papers.  
We got our papes, and I sold most of mine with out saying anything to Spot, I was holding a grudge, which I could do very well. When he had finished he walked up behind me, and wrapped his arms around me. I pushed him away, and started to walk off dropping my last few papers. Spot grabbed my shoulder hard, and pulled me back around facing him. I gave him one look, and turned me head away from him I was ready to break down.  
"What's wrong wicha ya taday Candle?" he asked looking at me.  
I leaned into him and started to cry lightly, Spot was confused but he sat down with me, and let me cry. When I had finished Spots shirt was soaked so he pulled his top one off, revealing a white tank.  
"I'm sahrry, but I can't take dis I haven't taken money from guys for anything in a long time, and I don't wanna start again" I said placing the money in Spots pocket.  
"Awlright, its ok I won't force money at ya no more. Jus' calm down it's all right" Spot said holding me.  
"Ok, I'm good fer now" I said after a few minutes.  
"Are ya soie?" he asked looking up.  
"Yah, I jus' wanna go home" I said standing up.  
"Ok, come on I'll walk ya home" Spot said taking my hand.  
We were outside the apartment talking, Spot had to make a move. He pulled me closer to him and kissed me, I wasn't wanting him that night. I placed my hands on his shoulders and pushed him back.  
"What da hells wit' cha taday Candle?" he asked getting mad because I was refusing him.  
"Nuthin' sahrry" I said kissing him on the cheek. "I'll see ya in da mornin' k?" he said taking my hand.  
"Awlright" I said pulling on his hand.  
"Ya hafta let go of me hand" he said laughing.  
"If I hafta" I said letting go and watching him walk down the street.  
'I's hope he understands why I cant take his money,.......but scamein' a lil money on da side nevah hoit no one, plus he bought dat whole scene down dere by da pier' I thought to myself as I walked inside and up the stairs.  
'Wonder where he gets all his money, cant from papes, hum............ don't know' I said turning a five around in my hand.  
~~~~~~~~~~{Point of View Change}~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Back at the Brooklyn lodging house I pulled the money out of my shirt pocket so I could put it away with the rest. I pulled out a empty cigarette box from under my bed. I counted the money three times before I made my conclusion to myself.  
'If she didn't want da money den why'd she scam five of it when she gave it back ta me? Duh Spot! every one loves money, an' since she's a newsie to she's in need fer it cant cha tell' I thought to myself looking out the window.  
That week went by, and so did the rest of that month. I wasn't scene in Manhattan but a few times, and I was falling in love with Brooklyn; even though I need to go see my friends in Manhattan again. I finally made my way back to Manhattan, and I saw Spot as often as possible. After Spot was late for like the thirty time for a date, I was starting to get aggravated with waiting for him, all the time.  
It was early Thursday morning as I made my way to Manhattan, the guys couldn't find out that I was out all night again with Spot. 'I's hope i's get dere in time be'ore dey all wake up. Jacks gonna kill me if he finds out dat me an' Spot slept tagether' I thought as I turned passed Tibbys. I walked around the corner, I saw Starry and Skittery sitting in front of the lodging house.  
"Were ya out all night again?" Starry asked, seeing me come around the corner.  
"Please don't tell Jack, is he up yet?" I asked, walking up the stairs.  
"Awlright, an' no he ain't up yet" Skittery said, as I walked in quietly.  
I snuck up the stairs, and slipped into the bunkroom quietly trying not to wake anyone. I walked to my bed, and took my shoes, and hat off; nothing was worse then Jack finding out I was out all night again .  
"Back early from yer date wit' Spot?" Jack asked, looking at me from his bunk.  
"Yah, ya can say dat. Wait, Jack you ain't suppose ta be up" I said turning around.  
"What don't cha understand about not stayin' out all night wit' Spot?" he asked sitting up more.  
"Umm....i's think it's where da word don't comes in ta play wit' it" I said, laying on my bed.  
"Yer lucky, I's Love ya so much" he said, laying back down, and smiling at me.  
"I know" I said, before I feel to sleep for a few more hours.  
I didn't wake up till one that afternoon, I looked out the window. I jumped up grabbed a few things, fixed my hair and ran out the door. If I didn't hurry I would be late for my date this time instead of Spot. I walked in, and sat in the usual booth waiting for Spot to get there, I had been late and he still wasn't there. Spot ran in the door as I got ready to leave.  
"Where da hell have ya been Spot?" I asked.  
"I's sahrry, I was talkin' ta an old friend" he said looking at me.  
"Yah well Spot, I think we should see other people fer awhile" I said kissing him on the cheek, and walking out the door.  
"Candle ya cain't do dis ta me, yous need me" Spot called, as I walked out the door. I looked in through the window sighed, and walked down the road.  
Later on Spot walked into the Ivering hall very pissed off about earlier that day.  
"Oh no he'ah we go again" Cinna said with a soft accent.  
"Don't go dere wit' me Cinna now's not da time" Spot said sitting across from her.  
"Man do we still have da addutited or what" Cinna said under her breathe.  
"I's can he'ah ya, I's sittin' right he'ah ya know!" he yelled leaning back.  
"Sahrry, so what happened Spot?" she asked looking up.  
"Candle dumped me, can yous believe dat, dats da second Manhattan goil in a month. Damn it!" Spot said, pulling at his hat.  
"Cool it Spot, ya should know by now ya can only be late fer so many dates before ya gonna get dumped" Bumlets said looking at him.  
"Yah yous would say dat, dey were both Manhattan Bitchs at dat fact" Cinnamon looked up with a unreadable look.  
"Spot, Stop jus' go talk ta her, if ya care so much" Cinna said.  
"Fine I'll try talkin' ta her latah" Spot said, picking his head up.  
I waited till it was late to go back to the lodging house so I wouldn't be bothered by anyone really. I sat in the corner looking out the window, threw the corner of my right eye I saw a new girl approach.  
"'ey da names Cinna I's ain't met cha yet" Cinna said, introducing herself.  
"Hi da names Candle,.....what did I say somthin'" I asked.  
"Yer da one dat went out wit' Spot right" ".......Yah" "I's Bumlets goil friend" Cinna said looking up. "Dats really cool he's sweet, I's wish I could find a boyfriend like dat" I said.  
"What about Spot?" Cinna asked.  
"Ha! No, he'ah let me explain ta you why I's went out wit' him. A few months before I became a newsie I was a hooker, when I stopped people came after me for a goilfriend. I's turned 'um all down until Spot, but he kept forcing money onto me, and making all the memories come back. Den last night I stayed in Brooklyn wit' him he got what he wanted, an' he once again forced money down my throat. After almost a month of tellin' him I didn't want his money, he still didn't learn, I just want him to treat me like he treats every one else. He's jus' not boyfriend material" I explained everything that was going on.  
Over in a corner Spot saw them talking, and he called out of his game. He knew he had just lost that hand but he was determined to get Candle back. He didn't want to lose the chance that was being so perfectly handed to him. He got up, and made his way across the room, Cinna had just walked off to find Bumlets. He walked up to me and stood there, then he made his move on me again. He put his arms around my waist and pulled me close to him, and pulled me into a long passionate kiss.  
"I's sahrry I made ya feel like a whore again, an' I wont force money on ya anymore if ya reconsider going back out wit' me, I's sahrry for da way I made ya feel" he said as sweetly as the first day he met me.  
"Fine, since ya promised ya wouldn't force money on me anymore" I smiled laying my head on his cheast.  
A minute later I pushed away, said good night and went up to bed, followed by a few others.  
I sat on me bed below Cinnamon thinking about Spot and what had just happened again. A few minutes later Cinna swung her head down to look at her new friend, she gave a sigh, and layed back down. I throw my head against my pillow, and gave up thinking about it, it bothered me too much. I was up before every one that morning so I went for a walk. I stopped by an old friends house, but to my surprise they weren't home, so I was off yet again. I sat on the edge of a pier looking at the water, and how steady it flowed along.  
"They say dat I should be steady just like the river is. But now I look at it, and da river isn't steady at all, the watahs always changing an' flowing" I said to myself looking at the water.  
"Now who ever said da rivah was steady?" Cinnamon asked sitting beside me.  
"One of my old friend, how'd ya know I was he'ah?" I asked looking at her.  
"I didn't but I come he'ah ta think when I've got a lot on my mind, so what's on yer mind?" she said looking at the water.  
"A lot, I's goin' back out wit' Spot, but I think I love some one else, one of the guys from Manhattan" Candle explained.  
"Tell Spot, ya have ta, then tell da oddah guy" she said.  
"I know I have ta Spot, but if I tell Jack he won't take me seriously" I replied.  
"Yes he will, you have to at least try" Cinna said getting up.  
"I know, I will later though" I said, as Cinna walked off.  
'She don't understand, if I tell Jack he'll jus' laugh at me. I could try but then if he does listen, an' believes me.... den I have ta tell Spot what's goin' on around he'ah. But I guess its worth a try if I wanna risk every thing' I said leaning over the pier. I stared at the water, and stuck me hand in swirling the water around. I got up, and walked a few feet back debating weather or not I wanted to jump in. I took a step forward, and did a front hand spring right off the pier, and into the water laughing. I laid back, and just tried to relax that's what I needed; until Jack came by to find me.  
"What are ya doin? Get out" Jack said, watching me swim back.  
"Cool it, I'm comin'. What up Jack?" I asked, looking up at him.  
"Spots lookin' fer ya" he started. "Don't care, don't care, don't care" I said, wringing out my hair.  
"What you getting' board wit' Spot? Wow dats da foist, but it don't surprise me" he said, sitting down beside me.  
"He's to egotistic for me, I jus' wanna get outta he'ah. Go ta da country, and find a place where I can relax, and jus' kick it" I replied stopping.  
"Some where like Santa Fe, New Mexico" Jack inquired.  
"Exactly, I guess I's jus' a country girl at heart. By the way where's Spot?" I said, with a sigh.  
"Yah, I's a country boy. Spots out, and about the town some where, why?" Jack asked, walking down the road beside me.  
"'Cause, we need ta talk, me an' you. So he's out dat means we should head to da Lodgin' house" I said leading the way back.  
We got back to the lodging house with out running in to any of the other guys there. Jack continued to follow me until I stopped outside a door, which leads to the attic room. He looked at me, and pushed the door open waiting for me to say or do something. I looked at the stairs that lead me to the very top room, and tried to delay going up to that room again. Jack looked at me, sighed, and pushed me up the stairs, knowing how hard it would be for me.  
"Are ya sure dat ya wanna go up, after what happened?" Jack asked.  
I bit my lip, as I looked to him from the stairs "I have ta because we need ta talk about something its important to me"  
"Okay, jus' makin' sure you'll be alright" he said.  
I walked up the stairs cautiously, and over the few that had been burnt through three years before. We entered the somewhat fixed up room with great precaution, we could still see where the flames had taken over the walls just a few years before. Then know sooner then when I stepped in the room that night came back almost like it was yesterday. ****Three Years Earlier****  
Saturday morning Brain, and I sat in our room talking. We were to be married by his father when he came back from Paris, London, with his wife. I sat against the door twirling my hair, and watching Brain look out the closest window to me. I looked up quickly a minute later smelling death causing smoke, I saw the curtain go up in flames as the smoke engulfed the room. Brain turned fast smelling the newly raised smoke, and yelled at Candle.  
"Candle get out now" he said, throwing his jacket across two flames.  
"I can't, you locked the door again!" I said, hitting it.  
"No I didn't. Now go!" he demanded.  
"I would if I could you Son of a Bitch! But I refuse ta leave ya alone" I yelled, through the flames.  
"Don't be stupid" he walked over to me. "I'll make it out, for you" he said kissing me, and pushing me to the door.  
I pulled a Bobbie pin out of my hair, and gave a short look through the smoke, I could hear the sirens from down on the street. I fidgeted with the lock feeling the heat coming from behind, then I heard a click and pushed the door open. I called to Brain I wouldn't leave with out knowing he was ok. So when he answered me I ran down the stairs, and out the door into Jack who held me up.  
Once they had cleared all the flames from the alleys side I was the first one to run back in followed by Jack. I called out waiting for a reply, and made me way through the still thick smoke carefully.  
"Brain! Brain! Where are ya?" I called, going up one set of stairs.  
"Jack, have ya seen him?" I asked.  
"No, not yet" he called back.  
I ran up the stairs to the room I just came from but started to cough a few steps away. I pushed my way up the last few steps, and caught sight of my fiancée' on the floor, and I screamed.  
"AAHHHHHHHHHHH! AAhhhhhhHHH! Jack!" I yelled falling to my knees.  
I picked him up, and cradled him in my arms until Jack, and Racetrack found me on the floor. Jack pulled me away from Brain holding me as I cried, looking at a brown once white wall seeing nothing but the trace of death.  
"He's......He's...............Dead" Racetrack murmured, Jacks eyes widened, and I stared at Jack. **** ******  
"Candle are you alright?" Jack asked, bringing me back.  
"Yah, jus' a lot of bad memories in dis room" I said, walking to the left wall.  
"So, what did ya wanna talk about?" he asked, sitting on the windowsill.  
"Well, I think I's in love wit' some one else, Not Spot okay" I said, scraping off white paint to show where the wall had been burnt.  
"Okay, so not Spot. Then who?" he asked confused.  
"You know 'im, he's he'ah" I replied running my hand down the stain.  
"Race?.....Mush?......Blink?........Skittery?" he kept guessing, until I throw my head against the wall.  
"Come on Jack, who's the only person ya didn't guess?" I was getting impatient.  
"Ahhhhhh! Gawd Damn, Jack. Its you, you, you, you. Understand now?" he blinked slowly.  
"Fer real?" he said. "Yah, Fer real" "Good cause I's had a thing fer ya for awhile now too" he said to me.  
"Ya have a date wit' Spot tanight, don't cha?" Jack asked as we left the room.  
"Yah, except it's I had a date wit' Spot. But I'm gonna skip it.....For you" I said turning around, and walking out the door.  
I walked down the streets with Jack following me as the sun started to set in the distance. I knew Spot was waiting for me at the Brooklyn lodging house, but he didn't know his best friend had stolen his girl either. We made our way back to the lodging house as the clock struck nine, the bunkroom was filled with noise but I didn't care. I was tired, so I walked off to my bed, and sat down. Jack walked over to me slowly, he kissed me on the cheek, said good night, and walked back over to his friends.  
Spot sat in the main room waiting for his date to show up, but he didn't really keep track of the time. He looked up as the door opened one last time for the night, he wasn't surprised to see that it wasn't Candle. Spot walked to the front desk, and looked at the clock it was almost ten. He walked out side the lodging house, and looked up at the newly risen moon and sighed. He didn't trust any one in the city except for a few of his friends in Manhattan, but he had to find Candle it was getting late. Spot lit a cigarette as he walked over the bridge, he laughed at the thought that. 'I'm probably jus' ovah reactin' Candles probably fine, and asleep at da Manhattan lodging house. But I should jus' go an' cheek anyways' he thought to himself. Spot walked in the Manhattan lodging house as the clock chimed, to tell everyone around that it was mid night. Kloopman was already asleep, so Spot didn't bother telling him that he was there, and he made his way up the stairs. When he walked in there was still a few up talking, and just like he had thought Candle was sound asleep. He pushed a few strands of hair out of her eyes, then he walked over to his bunk, and they found him asleep a few minutes later.  
Jack looked up from his cards as Spot entered the room. He watched him push Candles hair away, as much as Jack didn't want to let him self feel anything; but as it happened Jack felt jealousy pang through his veins, like icy water.  
I woke up to Jack pushing on my shoulder harder than usual, he had an urgent look on his face, and I sat up slowly. Jack throw my shirt and a pair of pants at me, and ran back to his bunk to grab his bandanna. I got dressed a little faster then I had got up. After I was dressed Jack pulled me out of the room, and up the stairs to the third floor again.  
"Yo Jack, what's wrong wit' cha?" I asked sitting on the floor.  
"Spot came in five minutes aftah ya fell asleep las' night, what cha gonna do 'bout him taday?" I looked up for a minute.  
"I's truly don't know, but what was so urgent dat it couldn't wait?" I asked.  
"Oh nuthin', I jus' felt like wakin' ya up ta tell ya" he smiled at me.  
"I hate cha Kelly" I said playfully hitting him. He grabbed my hand, and pulled me into a short sweet kiss.  
"So where's he at?" I asked giggling as he kissed my cheek.  
"He went ta sell, but he should be back soon" Jack said picking me up.  
A few minutes later he dropped me seeing Spot walk through the door, they both looked surprised. I looked up once shook my head, then looked back up quickly realizing Spot was standing there before me. Spot pushed Jack lightly than gestured to me as I was now getting up off the floor.  
"I was gonna throw 'er in da showah, ta wake 'er up" Jack said.  
"Yah, right! I's cain't believe ya'd do dis ta me Jack. I's mean ruin our friendship fer her" Spot said slowly.  
"I ain't tryin' ta ruin are friendship Spot, but I love 'er. It jus' took me a while ta notice it" he looked mad.  
"How can ya love 'er, it's like I's told ya a long time ago she's a two cent ho, but she's my goil!" Jack got a little mad at him for calling me that.  
"I's can he'ah ya I's standin' right he'ah!" I said.  
"What da hell Spot, jus' 'cause ya don't respect 'er, doesn't mean I gotta be like ya. Ya gettin' a lil' mad Spot?" Jack yelled.  
"Yah, when yer friend stills yer goil ya jus' might!" Spot yelled back.  
"Stop! Just Stop yelling!" I screamed, then ran out the door.  
The boys looked bewildered as I ran past them, and out the door rather upset that neither were taking it well. Before I knew it they were both running behind me trying to get me to stop. Then I realized what had happened I had ran right into the park. I tumbled under an oak tree in the park, amazed that the boys had kept up with me that long.  
"Ya wanna explain why ya ran off like dat from us?" Spot asked hand on his knee.  
"Spot....Jack does really love me! An' Jack jus' stop preachin' ta 'im, 'cause he really don't care, Spot ya should be at least ok wit' dis, it ain't Jacks fault; its not like I's askin' ya ta be happy or nuthin' fer me" I drug out.  
"Fine, I's jus' want cha ta be happy, so I'll see ya latah" he said turning around.  
I walked over behind him, and placed my hand on his shoulder lightly. Spot turned around fast pushing me a little harder than he'd planed. So I stumbled a few feet back then fell short of Jacks foot.  
"What was dat for Spot? She didn't do nuthin' ta ya" Jack said helping me up.  
"She's goin' wit'cha now, so I's don't want her touchin' me got it?" at that Jack haled back and hit Spot.  
"What da hell!" Spot said slowly. "Ya made me do it Spot, I's didn't wanna but, ya brought it on yerself" he looked up. "Ta hell wit' cha den, I's don't care no more Jack" Spot said hitting him back.  
I stepped back a few feet, and then sat on the cold ground against the nearest tree. I watched for up to an hour as Jack, and Spot fought about everything from me to childhood memories. I was all most falling asleep when both the boys finally hit the ground once and for all. They both looked fairly bad, with cuts, bumps, and a lot of bruises. Spots left eye was turning dark, and I could see a small cut that had been bleeding for a few minutes. Jack looked worse some how though; right eye blackened blood running from above his eye, and through his shirt sleeve, but neither of them where moving at all. Spot was the first one to get up again, he walked with a slight limp out of the park, and around the corner. I watched him until he disappeared around the corner outside the park.  
I directed my attention to Jack, who by then was starting to sit up, and look around the sight. I crawled over to him slowly, but before I got there his head hit the ground again as he blacked out. I laid his head on my lap, I was too tired to try, and carry him back to the lodging house. A little while later I noticed Jacks eyes flickered open slowly, and I saw him looking back at me. A smile crossed my face, when I notice his smile come across his face.  
{Point Change}  
Jack felt himself fall to the ground, and a few minutes later he could hear Spot struggle to get up, and walk away. He sat up a little bit, and looked around then he saw Candle sitting a few feet away. He saw her start crawling towards him, but then everything went black; his head hit the ground hard. Jack sat looking up into Candles light green eyes, he tried to smile but it hurt him too much. He looked at her once more, and then realized that he had won the first part of the fight, he knew there'd be more to come though. He slowly placed his hand behind her neck, and pulled her into a short passionate kiss. He then slowly made his way to the standing position, Candle helped him most of the way until he pulled away, and made his way into the lodging house.  
Kloopman came out from his room to see Jack pretty well beat up, he wondered where Cinna was at now. He held a strong gaze on Jack, until he saw me walk in slowly, and look up at the back of Jacks head, biting my bottom lip. Kloopman gestured to Jack to look behind him, so he turned around slowly. Jack outstretched his hand to me, and I walked over to him slowly reaching for his now very pale hand. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder, then kissed my forehead lightly. I pointed to the ceiling, as to say I would be up stairs, and Jack nodded at me smiling a little bit. Then he turned back to Kloopman slowly, and said.  
"Everything's gonna be okay now" then he walked up the stairs.  
I now sat waiting for Jack to get out of the shower so we could talk again, I put my attention on a book as I waited for him. A few minutes later I heard the water go off, and then I could hear him playing with the things, in the washroom. A second later he came back in the empty room with his wet hair falling in front of his hazel eyes. Also his shirt was unbuttoned which showed his stomach, which made him look fairly hotter than he already was. I stopped looking up at him, dark blonde hair falling so nicely around his face. I smiled looking up at him again. Jack walked over to my side, and sat down looking at me. We talked for a while before we had to get up again; so we could met the rest of the guys at Tibbys for lunch.  
We ate supper with the guys together until Jack got up, pulling me behind him as we walked down the street. He stopped us at the end of the pier Jack looked over at me, I was smiling pretty much about nothing. Jack finally caught my eye by taking my hand, then sitting down at the edge of the pier together.  
"Whatcha so happy 'bout?" Jack asked pulling me closer to him.  
"I'm not really sure I jus' am, why are ya?" I asked, leaning to his shoulder.  
"Because, what I've been lookin' fer, an' waitin' fer all me life, I's got what I's want an' I's finally happy 'cause of it" Jack said looking at me.  
"And what exactly is dat?" I asked.  
I saw him give me that do I really have to tell you look, which made me laugh he was so cute this is defiantly what I wanted.  
"You of coarse!" he said kissing me lightly.  
"I's guess I'm happy 'cause all my life I's been wit' different guys, but no one who ever treated me da way you do, you treat me wit' more respect den I's evah gotten" I said looking up.  
As we talked I realized that the sun was starting to set off in the distance, it looked so beautiful with shades of pink, and purple. I guess Jack noticed to because we seemed to get a little closer, and I could feel Jack pull me closer to him.  
"Its beautiful, reminds me of you" Jack said to me.  
"I know, I wish this moment would last forever" I said to him.  
"You wanna spend forever wit' me Candle?" he asked looking at me.  
"Yah, I's do" I told him slowly.  
We looked into each other's eyes for a long time it seemed we couldn't stop looking at each other. Something about Jacks eyes held me his eyes showed protection, I felt safe in his arms, and I could find comfort in his eyes. In the same breath there was something about his touch that told me nothing would ever come between us again.  
Jack got up, pulling me up with him, and together we walked back towards the lodging house to get some rest. Like I said before I felt safe with his arm around my shoulder, knowing he was looking over me for always and forever was great. As we rounded the corner we were stopped by some girl who wanted to talk to Jack, and she did.  
"I'd watch yer back Kelly! Da bulls is lookin' fer ya" the girl said then walked off.  
"Do ya have any idea who dat was?" Jack asked me.  
"I ain't sure, but I's have an idea. I's meet cha back at da lodgin' house in a lil' while" I said turning on my heel.  
It took me a few minutes of running, then I got lost in endless alleys where I had to turn around, and back track. After a few minutes I finally caught up to the girl at about the edge of the Brooklyn Bridge. She stopped as my right foot slammed into the back of her heel, and turned around slowly staring at me.  
"Yah?" she asked.  
"Who are ya workin' fer?" I asked stepping on to the bridge in front of her.  
She looked up then back down "I ain't workin' fer no one"  
"LOOK! I'm really not up fer dis right now, so jus' tell me who it is" I said getting mad.  
"I done told ya I's ain't workin' fer no one!" the girl said.  
"I'm gonna make this really simple fer ya, ya tell me who it is, an' you'll stay alive; Otherwise ya end up on the other side of dis railing" I said pushing her against the railing.  
"Okay, okay,.........Spot made me do it, please don't hurt me" she said.  
"Thank you, now what's yer name?" I asked as we walked towards Brooklyn.  
"Yer welcome, da names Alley, I think" she said slowly.  
We walked to the Brooklyn lodging house then stopped as Alley pulled back from my grip on her shirt. Something in her eyes showed fear, I could tell she really didn't want to go in, but I was going to make her anyways. I pulled her in the door slowly behind me, most of the guys weren't around, but Spot sat in the main room. Spot looked up as we walked in the door, and his jaw dropped looking at the two of us. He walked over slowly grabbed Alley, and pushed her to the stairs; she ran up them pretty fast to, probably trying to get away from him. I figured she know she would have to put up with Spot later when I had left.  
"What da hells yer problem Spot?" I asked looking up at him.  
"I ain't got no problem" he said, his eyes cold.  
"Den why is ya doin' dis ta Jack? Yer spouse ta be friends!" he looked over.  
"'Cause he's screwed me over one too many times, but well be friends again though, I think" Spot said.  
"I's jus' don't undah stand ya, I'll miss ya Spot I's really will" I said walking out again.  
As I turned to walk a swear I saw his eyes glaze over, even if it was only for a second, but it took me by surprise. I walked out slowly I meant what I said I really would miss him after a while. There would always be a part of me that really cared for him, but in the same breath there was a bigger part for Jack. I walked across the bridge taking time to stop and look at the water. It took a while for me to get back to the lodging house, but when I did the only one up was Jack. He hugged me as I walked throw the door, we sat down half way up the stairs so we could talk.  
  
"So where'd you go?" he asked.  
"Brooklyn, talked to Spot" I told him.  
"It's his fault, I'm goin' ta da refuge again 'cause of him, Gawd!" Jack said.  
"Yah, he's jus' bein' stupid though, he's pissed, and he's been jealous" I said rubbing his shoulder.  
"Jack it will be okay, I promise," I told him slowly.  
"Yah, awright. Lets go ta bed now wese gotta sell in da mornin'" Jack said pulling me up the stairs.  
"Okay" I said following him up the stairs.  
"G' night Candle" I looked up at him. "G' night" I said, and he kissed me on the cheek.  
We slept for a few short hours before Kloopman woke us up once again. Everyone was tired but I was up, and raring to get going. I looked over at Jack, he looked a little worried about something, but that expression soon changed. I stood by my bed waiting, and Jack walked over after he'd finished getting ready for the day. Then we walked out of the lodging house very quietly. He didn't say anything to me until after we had gotten are papers.  
"Taday will probably be da last time I see ya fer a month or so.." Jack started.  
"Jack, come on" "Let me finish, I want cha ta be happy so I'll undahstand if ya wanna find someone else" Jack said.  
"I'm not gonna find some one else, 'cause yer da only one fer me, I's love ya Jack" I said kissing him lightly.  
"I's jus' sayin'" he started. "Jack, I'll say it again, I's love ya," I told him.  
"I feel like we jus' started ta get ta know ya an' know ya gotta leave again" I said.  
"Don't worry, I love ya nuthin' can come in between each other" Jack said.  
We went to lunch at Tibbys with the gang Jack acted as if nothing happened though. Everyone seemed great, looked like nothing was going wrong with the rest of them today. Jack and me sat around the Park after we finished selling the second edition. We laughed and talked and let the time just fly by. Before we knew it was seven- thirty; we got up to walk back to the lodging house. As we reached the front of Tibbys Jacks hand slipped from mine, and went up above his head.  
"There's no use in runin' this time" he told me, and kissed me one last time before he was taken.  
As he was drug away there was one thing he said to me that I'll never forget, he yelled out to me "Candle Huffman I will love you till da day I die"  
Those words had sunken' into my soul, and they were true, I knew they were by the way they were spoken. Just liked he'd promised Jack had loved me up until the day he died, and probably still did.  
  
THE END 


End file.
